It Started, With A Fake Date
by delenaequalslove17
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had hated each other since the day that Edward left the club. But what if because of one special date that Bella only had for an emergency, their lives and feelings towards each other changed. Would hatred be turned to love?


_**Chapter 1**_

"Don't ever try to get someone to go with you on a fake date. Or in the end, that someone might end up falling for you for real." This line was taken from cheesy romantic films from the 90's. Some may say that this isn't true. Some may say that it is. Well, I have something to share with you.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, a junior, from the famous Harvard University. I am currently in a relationship with a man I used to hate but in the end I admit, I loved. Things between us at first didn't go well. Well you may know some ideas of it. But my whole point is that, because of one special date I had for only an emergency, my life changed. I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan, the fighter. I had become, Isabella Marie Swan, the perfect lover.

Once again, I am Isabella Marie Swan, call me Bella I must insist. Believe me and explore my world, and you'll know that that cheesy line's real and don't you ever fake it. Now, let us begin my story. This is how "It Started, With A Fake Date."

_____________

Bella's POV

It was almost close, too close for me to resist. His perfect features were hypnotizing me to give in. Our faces were only going to be inches apart. "Closer, closer, closer...."

"Bellaaaa.....", I heard my morning person say. "Don't make me get some cold water from our fridge and pour it down on you, well uhmm.... again." Reflex reaction, I sat up automatically with my eyes wide open, afraid to have cold water wash my face again. I mean, who wants to get cold water flowing on her face, in the morning?

"Alice," I groaned, "can't we just do Bella Barbie later, when I wake up entirely?" I heard the pixie laugh lightly. "Bella," she paused moving her head from side to side, "It's not my fault that you're not such a morning person. Well, is it?" She thought to herself and all I could do was to laugh at her sarcasm.

By the way, let me introduce her. Her name is Alice Cullen. She's my roommate and long time best friend. We've been friends since elementary and we got to this school together and sworn to never be apart. She's a total shopaholic and my dragger. Well, mostly because she always drags me to go with her to the mall since her brothers won't have enough courage to go. Speaking of brothers....

"What?" she finally asked, after she got lost in thought. I laughed again, "Oh, Alice. It's nothing you know. It's definitely not your fault that I'm not a morning person. I'm just not yet used to being awake, this early."

She shook her head, disappointedly. "Bella, it's like you don't really know what's going on," she paused and sat beside me, "You see, we are already Juniors. We should already be used to being awake this early." I looked up at her, quite confused but still, eager to hear. "We've already been waking up this early since like, 2 years ago. And....", she took a quick glance at my alarm clock. Much to my disproval, her eyes opened wide in shock. "Shoot," she muttered, "Bella, we must move fast, now." She stood up and went for my closet, "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, in 20 minutes we're going to be late!" she ordered as she babbled about more stuff while I rushed to go to my bathroom.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and went inside the walk in shower. I turned on the heater and clicked on the shower button. Immediately, lukewarm water sprinkled out, relaxing my skin with its warmth. I gently squeezed out some strawberry scented shampoo and lathered up my hair. Then I washed it clean and used my soap of the week, Body Farm's Freesia scented liquid soap.

When I was done, I quickly wrapped myself up with my towel and went for the door, opening it slowly. Much to my own surprise, the past man of my dreams showed up talking with Alice. Edward Cullen. I mean, he was a part of my past. He wouldn't if he didn't leave the team and go with the popular.

When I looked back at them, they were already staring at me. Alice looked like she was about to laugh, and Edward looked like he was stunned. And then those green orbs suddenly went down across my body. My eyes automatically widened in shock, as I caught glance of Edward's eyes. I looked down and saw that I was still wrapped around my towel. Humiliated, I shut the door close and immediately thought of a cover-up as I leaned against the door.

"Crap," I murmured, "He saw me in my towel". Then I moved forward and faced the stupid door. I said, my voice utterly croaked, "Alice, I forgot my clothes. Can you please bring it in here? And just pick out my clothes, okay? Please also tell that stranger to get out. Do you hear me?"

I waited for her answer. "Ok, Bella. I'll tell my stupid brother to get out. I'll also be there in a minute". After that I sighed a sigh of relief. I waited for her to knock on the door. But it was getting a little late and I'm getting impatient.

I mean in that long period, I've been wiping my sweat because damn, it's hot in here. So I decided to take a bath again, but this time only with water. Then when I was done, I leaned my ear against the door while holding the knob lightly and tried listen to their conversation. Uhmm...., I didn't mean to be mean but I can't help it because I'm so curious.

"Alice, please. I'm falling for her. I can't help it but try to make her mine. I also want to be with my team again." He said, as if he means it. My thoughts suddenly wandered off and thought about that girl he was talking about. "Maybe, it's me.", my thoughts suddenly told me. With consent, I told my mind, "Nah."

Speaking of talking to myself, I still have some feelings for Edward. Even though that nowadays, we usually fight and waste each other's time. I still get this feeling that my heart beats for him literally, somehow.

Getting out of trance, I listened for more.

Alice still hasn't answered him. "Oh, shit! Alice, please answer him now. I want to get an answer.", I thought to myself. I even wonder why I am so desperate. I know I'm over with him, but every time I see him. It feels like I like him again. But no, I'm already dating someone, and I think I'm kind of falling for him already.

Well getting straight to the point, I let my mind loose again. And then, I heard him sigh. "Why the hell did he just...", I didn't even knew that I was opening the door and I was back to staring at them again.

"Shit, Bella. Can't you stop your clumsiness? Even with holding a fuckin' doorknob, your still clumsy.", I suddenly thought to myself. I then realized that they are staring at me and again, Alice was about to laugh hysterically. And as for Edward, he was smiling at me that signature crooked smile that made every girl swoon over him. And then he looked down my body, again. "Pervert," my mind scolded, "Oh, brother, please help me make up a good excuse. Let's see. Tell him that.... and her that....I got it!".

I steadied myself up and said, "Alice, it's taking like forever for you to take my clothes in. Can't you remember that we're going to be late? And please, for the last time. Please tell that brother of yours to get the hell out of our room. And if he doesn't, well it's my secret of what I'll do to him.", I said as I moved myself closer to Edward, seductively.

"You know what I want don't you?", I asked him as I ran a finger from his cheek down to his set jaw, "You." And I leaned in for his ear. I heard Alice gasp and soon laugh to herself when she saw me do this, I think. "My plan's working just right. Good job, Bella!" I congratulated myself even if I'm not yet done.

I looked at Edward's face from his back and noticed that his mouth's hanging open. "I," I moved closer to his ear, "WANT YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, PERVERT!!!" I shouted right into his ear.

"Shit, Bella. I think my eardrums exploded. You are such a big bad bitch.", he told me as he ran for the door and slammed it. And I looked at Alice and we both laughed and ended up lying on her bed and stopped as if nothing happened.


End file.
